clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rare Puffles
Rare Puffles (Moschomicrotherium rarus, i.e. "rare funny little beast") are puffles with rare colors. Most of them have powers, with the exception of the lavender, dark blue, maroon and gray puffles. There are 31 known breeds of rare puffles, along with a mysterious "golden puffle". However, it is highly likely that there are others out in the wild or elsewhere waiting to be discovered... History No one, including the Snell-Libros, knows how these rare-colored, super-powered puffles came to be. It is said, though, that one day G was experimenting with genetic enhancment on a blue puffle, and that something went terribly wrong. List of Puffles Silver Silver puffles are a race of puffles that seem to be able to control metal. They seem to be fond of anything metallic and actully eat metal sometimes. It's unknown how they were created. White White puffles can freeze anything with their breath. White puffles seem to be a third of the size of a regular puffle. They are the most common "rare" puffle, with at least 10,270 in existence. Rainbow Rainbow puffles are able to fly without any equipment or help. There are at least 140 in existence. Orange Orange puffles are the second most common rare puffle, with over nine thousand (what, nine thousand?!) in existence. A few of them can shapeshift into inanimate objects. They tend to be goofy and have buckteeth. They rival the green puffle in goofiness, and many of them don't get along too well. Electric Blue Electric Blue puffles have powers over electricity, like Pufflechu. They are often mixed up with blue puffles because of their similar color, though electric blue puffles are brighter and glow slightly. There are at least 250 in existence. Lavender Lavender puffles are skilled with writing. Most of them are journalists. There are at least 1,000 in existence. They appear to eat less them all over puffles and are usually fit. Brown Brown puffles can change the size of objects, including themselves. They are used for educational purposes at the Penguin Academy. There are at least 900 in existence. Gray Gray puffles are very inventive, smart, or nerdy. One helped G invent the Sub 1000. There are at least 500 in existence. They are usually scientists. Golden So far, there have not been any sightings of the golden puffle, but legend says it has advanced powers of telekinesis and flight. They are not confirmed to exist. Maroon Maroon puffles are natural cooks. They are usually chefs for penguins or other puffles. There are at least 300 in existence. They seem to eat more then other puffles, but rarely get fat. Emerald Emerald puffles can make up to 7 copies of themselves. There are at least 100 in existence. They seem to have stronger teeth and telekinesis then other puffles. Neon Set The Neon Set is a group of rare Puffles that can glow in the dark. In total, there are about 900 in existence. Turquoise Turquouise puffles can shoot vines from it's fur. There are at least 100 in existence, making their rarity equal to a Maroon puffle. They have no teeth, but sharp fur. They are pretty fast too. Fire-couloured Fire coloured puffles are newly discovered puffles that can breathe fire out of its nostrils and mouth. There are 2000 in existence. They can bite and have teeth slightly stronger than Emerald piffles, making them the strongest teethed puffle dissevered so far. Puffles and Owners *Fred owns 9 of the the rare puffles. * Max 1537 has a white puffle named Spark. * Eve Lendfell owns an electic blue puffle to help with the Electricity Amulet. * Frankie S. Freeziebreezie has a dark blue puffle named Icey and also a rainbow puffle named Flyer. * Speeddasher owns a white, Ninja puffle named Blizzard. * Guymed lets a brown puffle come in his igloo. * Willy the Penguin owns white, orange and lavender ones. * Maddieworld owns a white puffle named Frostbite. * Sagjig owns an orange puffle named Prime. * Sonic 21 owns an Emerald puffle named Midnight. * Willie Watt owns Robin, a lavender puffle. * Corai Owns Surray, a Gray puffle. * Director Zenny's X antibody is a orange puffle, although this is just because of X-virus fur discoloration. * Oreop von Injoface is a white puffle * Director Chenny is a white chinese puffle. * Coool31 owns Silver,Orange,Electric blue and crimson/silver * EDFan12345 has ALL the rare puffles. * Frenley owns a rainbow puffle called AsdfQwerty. * Mandy is a brown puffle. * Ben Hun Owns two rare puffles both found in the wild. * Farley1587 owns a Maroon Puffle. * Psyche owns a rainbow puffle. * Z max1 owns a silver puffle named Onyx * Stan PengLee owns a golden puffle. * Flywish owns Chuck von Injoface, a white puffle * Skyblue1229 has a white puffle named Fluffy. See also *Organism Classification Category:Puffles Category:Creatures